Radio Silence
Radio Silence is the fifth episode of Season 6, and the eighty-fifth episode of the series. Synopsis Trapped inside the Wild Hunt, Stiles reunites with an unexpected ally; Scott, Lydia and Malia learn that Stiles' Jeep may be connected to his disappearance. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar (credit only) *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall (credit only) *JR Bourne as Chris Argent (credit only) Supporting Cast *Jennifer Say Gon as Dr. Sandra Hugo *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Michelle Clunie as Mrs. Finch *Joey Honsa as Claudia Stilinski *Alisha Boe as Gwen *Ryan Malgarini as Trent *Luwam Mikael as Phoebe Guest Cast *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura (archive footage) (uncredited) Continuity Trivia *The Phantom Train Station's number is said to currently be 137. It is unknown if this will change when the train moves from Beacon Hills to another town. *The names of at least some of the other cities the Ghost Riders will visit or have visited were revealed in this episode, including Anderson, Bannack, Batten, Baybury, Canaan, Deer Ridge, Hollantine, King Springs, Pripyat, Red Oak, Trenton *According to Peter Hale, the Ghost Riders will be forcibly recruiting all of their captured victims into their ranks, making them "doomed to ride the storm forever." *Aside from Stiles and Peter, Trent was the only person who seemed to be aware that something was wrong in the Phantom Train Station, though the reasoning for this is unknown. *It is revealed that the Stilinski House is located at 129 Woodbine Lane in Beacon Hills. *According to Claudia Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep was stolen eighteen years ago. This suggests that the Jeep belonged to Claudia before Stiles inherited it upon earning his driver's license, a concept that is quite popular in "fanon" (a portmanteau of "fan" and "canon") created in the Teen Wolf fandom, such as fan fiction and headcanons. *It is revealed that both Malia Tate and Scott McCall had briefly forgotten about Peter Hale's existence until they saw him upon his return from the Phantom Train Station. *Peter's status is left unknown by the end of the episode after he was severely burned going through the portal of the Phantom Train Station. *Scott and Lydia Martin both are able to speak with Stiles in this episode through a radio, with Lydia remembering Stiles' last words to her in Memory Lost-- "Remember that I love you." The both of them also remember him better, but not fully, now that they have spoken to him. Body Count *Trent - burned to death; killed by the Ghost Riders/the Phantom Train Station's portal *Unknown businessman - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders *Peter Hale - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders (flashback) Locations *Phantom Train Station *Eichen House **Closed Unit **Morgue *Beacon Hills High School **Mrs. Finch's Classroom **Parking Lot ***Stiles' Jeep *Stilinski House **Living Room **Upstairs Hallway *Beacon Hills Preserve Soundtrack None Gallery |-|Images= |-|Videos= File:'Stiles is Back!' Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6) MTV File:"Stiles’ Jeep" Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6) MTV File:Teen Wolf 6x05 Promo "Radio Silence" (HD) Season 6 Episode 5 Promo Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6A